1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to a vehicular image display system.
2. Description of Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2015-144391 (JP 2015-144391 A) discloses an image data transmission method (system) in which image data that are generated by an image processor are transmitted from a transmitting circuit to a receiving circuit by a serial transmission protocol. In this system, the image data that are received by the receiving circuit are first stored in a received pixel buffer, and the transmitting circuit determines whether or not there is a transmission error with reference to an error detecting code that has been previously set in the image data. Then, the image data that are determined to have no error are retained in a correction buffer. In the event of an error, the image data that have been retained in the correction buffer are used to correct the image data. This improves the reliability in outputting received image data to a display device for display thereon.